In the prior art, various backrest adjusters with fittings for the manual or electrically operated adjustment of a backrest of a vehicle seat are known with or without easy-entry systems which permit various comfort or use positions of the backrest or easier entry into a second row of seats of a vehicle. The fitting is actuable by an unlocking lever, which is customarily arranged on a backrest of vehicle seat, as a result of which the backrest of the vehicle seat pivots into a comfort position or out of an entry region. If the vehicle seat is arranged on rails, the vehicle seat can be additionally displaceable out of the entry region in the direction of travel when the unlocking lever is actuated.